


Daycare Disaster!

by silvallyyy



Series: The Silver Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Silvady | Silvally, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvallyyy/pseuds/silvallyyy
Summary: They were a Silvally. The second of their kind, and raised for greatness.Or....at least, they thought they were. Until five, green spotted eggs appeared in the party boxes next to them.Oh boy.





	Daycare Disaster!

 

Silver still couldn't wrap their head around the fact that they were to act as a parent.

"A parent!" they scoffed, greenish claws leaving imprints on the dirt road beneath them. To five lowly eggs that they were pretty sure weren't even from Alola!

Their trainer seemed to find it funny, though.

"Relax, Silv'. Ain't any 'arm in waiting for the eggs to hatch," she said, hauling them on the rear of the Tauros she was riding.

Silver wished she would carry _them_ like that.

After around 5 minutes of trotting up the hill of Poni Wilds, a small crumbling sound could be heard. Silver's trainer completely dropped her cool exterior and let out an excited squeal. 

"Aye, Silv'! It's starting!"

Silver, despite not wanting anything to do with the, likely slimy, un-tapu-worthy creature that was about to emerge, padded closer.

They raised a green claw to the top of the spotted egg, only to have a tiny, bright blue paw reach out and grasp it.

Silver let out a great rumbling screech, sounding much like the Kakuna their trainer had talked about on a lonely night inside Wela Volcano Park's grassy flats.

 As they jumped backwards, the small baby pokemon kept its hold on Silver's claw. Meaning.....that....

Yeah, that was definitely egg juice all over their white, feathery coat. 

Silver likely would have snapped their metallic jaw over the tiny creature's head had they not looked down.

Upon their chest rested a small, blue and black kitten. Its wide, golden eyes stared into Silver's grey ones. Once the eye contact was made, an invisible contract seemed to have been made, as the kitten burrowed it's body deep into Silver's feathered chest. 

"Little help here?" They asked their trainer, who was already coming over to retrieve the baby 'mon.

"It's a shinx!" She chirped, offering a spot on Tauros for the baby as she put it down. "And a female at that."

"Shinx?" Silver asked, rolling onto their feet again. "Isn't that what Lux was before she grew up?"

"Of course, you dumb dumb," their trainer chuckled, silently taking out a bottle of soap and scrubbing the hardening golden juice off of Silver. 

They huffed. "I....knew that. So that explains where the egg came from?"

Their trainer glanced at them, a flustered look on her face, before going back to kneading the tangled feathers apart from each other.

"Uh...yeah, guess you could say that. If you count Lycan as being part of the process."

Silver felt their metal jaw heat slightly. _Oh_. So that's what Lux did when they weren't looking.

"Let's agree to drop this?" Silver offered as their trainer drew back from the grooming.

"Yeah, definitely."

 

 

After a good 20 minutes, and quite a few baths later, all five of the eggs had cracked open.

Four females and one male, which surprised Silver. But they took a liking to the tiny puff's longer, spikier hair.

Went well with their own, they admitted begrudgingly. 

"Alright, everything's ready. You ready to go battle something, Silv'?"

They chirped in response, tumbling into the grassy hill unceremoniously. An angry granbull clacked its meaty jaw at Silver, aiming a nip at their headfeathers. 

Big mistake, Silver thought to themself as they lunged at the aggressive fairy type, letting their long, sharp claws rake into the fairy's chest area, earning the satisfaction of watching it's HP drop into the red zone.

A slight array of mewls soundedfrom behind Silver, and as they turned around, an army of tiny, less than level ten Shinx charged into the fairy type. On closer inspection, two had electrically charged teeth, and the other three's teeth were frozen solid. 

Whatever they did worked, because the fairy fainted quickly after an onslaught of angry blue kittens crashed into it.

Due to it being a level 41, all of them were quickly elevated to evolutionary level. Surprisingly, they all tied at the same level.

In less than a minute, an army of Shinx were transformed into an army of Luxio.

"Dad, dad! Did I do good?" The tiny male meowed to Silver.

"Me?"

"Yah! Did I do good, papa?"

Silver swallowed their embarrassment. Mostly because they weren't used to being referred to as anything other than "they."

"Yeah, uh," Silver stuttered out, bringing the tiny horde of half grown lions closer with their words.

"You all did very well."

A chorus of harmonious, happy mrows erupted from them all as they jumped up and purred. They wrapped around and nuzzled Silver, much to their embarrassment. The static caused their feathers to raise, and the sneaky female nuzzled into Silver's chest again. To re live her first memory, they assumed.

.....

Well.... how much could five lions hurt a massive, gryphon like creature like themself?

 


End file.
